


Don’t cry, Arisa

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Original Character(s), Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arisa was always in love with Kasumi, but she never wanted to admit it, however the girl that asked her out dumped her, what will Kasumi do?





	Don’t cry, Arisa

Kasumi was getting ready to practice for her band, Poppin Party’s rehearsal but then she saw she was missing one member, that was Arisa, that wasn’t a good sign because out of all the band members that’s the one she’s closest to and the one she spends the most time with. So she asked Tae, “Hey Tae chan, where is Arisa?”

“She’s in the closet crying, she said she wants to be left alone…”

“Oh my god! What the hell happened to her?”

“She had a fight with someone and broke up with that person last night!”

“Oh, Arisa had a boyfriend?”

“No, Silly! It’s a no brainer that she likes girls!”

“So she broke up with her girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“But, I thought that she was always in love with me!”

“It seemed that way but she just didn’t want to admit it so that was when she got asked out by someone else!” 

“Well, listen, I’m the only one that could make her feel better, because I’m her best friend!”

‘Alright, Kasumi! Go for it!”

And with that, Kasumi opened up the closet door. Arisa was very upset. Kasumi walked up to Arisa and started hugging her.  
"I heard what happened Arisa”  
This only made Arisa cry even more so Kasumi hugged her even tighter and said, “It’s okay, Arisa! Kasumi’s here! Kasumi’s here!”  
Once Kasumi said this, She kissed Arisa on the cheek.  
"On C'mon, Arisa chan, I'm your girlfriend, Kiss me like you mean it!"

So Arisa started to kiss Kasumi upon her lips. Once her lips met Kasumi's, she gave Kasumi a big kiss. Kasumi complied and they shared a passionate kiss. 

“You feel better now, Arisa chan?”

“A little bit”

“Okay, do you think you’ll be able to start practicing for our performance tonight?”  
“I think so…”

“Alright, my parents are out of town so I can stay at your house tonight after the show if you’d like”

“I would like that”

After the show, Arisa’s grandfather drove Kasumi and Arisa back to her house. They were very tired so they just put on some pajamas and started to snuggle together in Arisa’s bed. Arisa started resting her head on Kasumi’s chest and Kasumi said, “I love you, Arisa chan and I’ll never leave your side again!”

“You promise, Kasumi?”

Kasumi kissed Arisa on the forehead, sealing the promise, and she said, “Promise!”

“Mmmmm… I love you too Kasumi chan”


End file.
